24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 9: 3:00pm-4:00pm
| code = 9AFF05 | author = Sang Kyu Kim & Patrick Somerville | director = Omar Madha | rating = }} Agent Kate Morgan has to collaborate with Chloe O'Brian to try to locate Margot Al-Harazi, and prevent her attack. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer is taken to President James Heller for questioning, where he also reunites with Audrey. Heller orders a military lockdown on all drones, while Agents Navarro and Ritter lead an assault against Margot's suspected base of operations. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'Audrey Boudreau' *'Jack Bauer' *'CIA Head of Station Steve Navarro' *'Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau' *'Simone Al-Harazi' *'Agent Kate Morgan' 3:02:06 3:10:01 3:13:22... 3:13:23... 3:13:24... 3:17:51 3:20:42 3:24:01... 3:24:02... 3:24:03... 3:28:30 3:34:55 3:37:36... 3:37:37... 3:37:38... 3:42:06 3:46:05 3:49:07... 3:49:08... 3:49:09... 3:53:21 3:59:57... 3:59:58... 3:59:59... '4:00:00' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Alec Newman as Captain Kevin Cordero *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds *and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *James Allenby-Kirk as Stosh *Jennifer Armour as Jenny (as "Hostage #2") *Will Austin as Arthur (as "Marine #2") *Christina Chong as Mariana *Mandeep Dhillon as Chell *Charles Furness as Pete *Dexter Galang as Hostage #1 *Provence Maydew as Hostage #3 *Julian Moore-Cook as Williams (as "Marine #1") *Abubakar Salim as Tom (as "Secret Service Agent #1") *Daniel Singh as Fazil *Branko Tomovic as Belcheck Uncredited *Kay Burley as Sky News reporter *David Cheung as CIA agent *Erick Hayden as CIA worker *Stephen Parker as CIA worker *Angus Risbridger as CIA worker *Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: May 27, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: May 27, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: May 27, 2014 on Fox **Asia: May 27, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: May 27, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox **Australia: TBA 2014 on Network Ten Cast and crew Story and script * This marks the first time Jack Bauer has seen James Heller and Audrey Boudreau since Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am, 7 years and 5 days in real life and approximately 9 years in the 24 universe. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day Music Errors and inconsistencies * In Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm it was mentioned that the drone strike that killed Margot Al-Harazi's husband happened three years prior. In this episode Margot says in her viral video that it's only been two years since the drone strike. It's unclear which statement is true. Both episodes were written by the same writers. Reception Appearances :This list is incomplete *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Muhammad Al-Harazi (mentioned only) **Simone Al-Harazi **Arthur **Bansgrove (first appearance) **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Andrew Carmichael (first appearance) **Jon Cassar (mentioned only) **Chandler (first appearance) **Chell **Coburn **Ben Collins (mentioned only) **Kevin Cordero **Rob Cowper (mentioned only) **Adrian Cross **Alastair Davies **Wayne Davies (mentioned only) **Fazil (first appearance) **Caroline Fowlds **James Heller **John Hill (mentioned only) **Jenny **Karen Krizanovich (mentioned only) **Kat Law (mentioned only) **Jonathan Lee (mentioned only) **Mary Mackenzie (mentioned only) **Mariana **Hugh McCellend (mentioned only) **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed **Chloe O'Brian **Rhys Owen (mentioned only) **Pete **Nigel Pollock (mentioned only) **Karl Rask (mentioned only) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Oliver Roberts (mentioned only) **Peter Soroka (mentioned only) **Adrian Spanna (mentioned only) **Simon Staines (mentioned only) **Stosh **Chris Tanner (mentioned only) **Tom (first appearance) **Lavinia Waters (mentioned only) **Williams **Derrick Yates (mentioned only) **(CIA messenger) **(female hostage) **(male hostage) **(Sky News reporter) (live video only) *Locations **Afghanistan (map only) **Africa (map only) **Albania (map only) **Algeria (map only) **Angola (map only) **Argentina (map only) **Armenia (map only) **Aruba (map only) **Asia (map only) **Asia (map only) **Atlantic Ocean (map only) **Australia (map only) **Austria (map only) **Azerbaijan (map only) **Bali (map only) **Bangkok (map only) **Bangladesh (map only) **Belarus (map only) **Belfast (map only) **Belgium (map only) **Belgrade (map only) **Belize (map only) **Benin (map only) **Berlin (map only) **Bern (map only) **Bogota (map only) **Bolivia (map only) **Bosnia and Herzegovina (map only) **Botswana (map only) **Bratislava (map only) **Brazil (map only) **Brunei (map only) **Brussels (map only) **Budapest (map only) **Buenos Aires (map only) **Bulgaria (map only) **Burkina Faso (map only) **Burma (map only) **Cairo (map only) **Cambodia (map only) **Cameroon (map only) **Canada (map only) **Cape Town (map only) **Cardiff (map only) **Central African Republic (map only) **Chad (map only) **Chile (map only) **CIA London station **Colombia (map only) **Congo (map only) **Copenhagen (map only) **Corsica (map only) **Costa Rica (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Cuba (map only) **Cyprus (map only) **Czech Republic (map only) **Dallas (map only) **Democratic Republic of Congo (map only) **Denmark (map only) **Dominican Republic (map only) **Dublin (map only) **East Timor (map only) **Ecuador (map only) **Edinburgh (map only) **Egypt (map only) **El Salvador (map only) **England **Equatorial Guinea (map only) **Eritrea (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Ethiopia (map only) **Europe **Falkland Islands (map only) **Finland (map only) **France (map only) **French Guiana (map only) **Göteborg (map only) **Gabon (map only) **Georgia (map only) **Germany (map only) **Ghana (map only) **Ghundi Kala (mentioned only) **Greece (map only) **Greenland (map only) **Greenwich (mentioned only) **Guatemala (map only) **Guinea-Bissau (map only) **Guyana (map only) **Haiti (map only) **Houston (map only) **Hungary (map only) **Iceland (map only) **Indian Ocean (map only) **India (map only) **Indonesia (map only) **Iran (map only) **Iraq (map only) **Ireland (map only) **Israel (map only) **Italy (map only) **Ivory Coast (map only) **Jamaica (map only) **Japan (map only) **Jordan (map only) **Kazakhstan (map only) **Kenya (map only) **Kyrgyzstan (map only) **Laos (map only) **Laos (map only) **Latvia (map only) **Lebanon (map only) **Lesotho (map only) **Liberia (map only) **Libya (map only) **Lithuania (map only) **Ljubljana (map only) **London **Los Angeles (map only) **Luxembourg (map only) **Macedonia (map only) **Madagascar (map only) **Malawi (map only) **Malaysia (map only) **Mali (map only) **Malta (map only) **Malta (map only) **Mauritania (map only) **Melbourne (map only) **Mexico (map only) **Mexico City (map only) **Moldova (map only) **Monaco (map only) **Mongolia (map only) **Morocco (map only) **Moscow (map only) **Mozambique (map only) **Mumbai (map only) **Namibia (map only) **Nepal (map only) **Netherlands (map only) **New Zealand (map only) **Nicaragua (map only) **Nielson Way (first appearance) **Nigeria (map only) **Niger (map only) **North America (map only) **North Korea (map only) **Northern Ireland (map only) **Norway (map only) **Oman (map only) **Ottawa (map only) **Pacific Ocean (map only) **Pakistan (map only) **Panama (map only) **Papua New Guinea (map only) **Paraguay (map only) **China (map only) **Perth (map only) **Peru (map only) **Philippines (map only) **Poland (map only) **Portugal (map only) **Prague (map only) **Puerto Rico (map only) **Riga (map only) **Rio de Janeiro (map only) **Romania (map only) **Russia (map only) **São Tomé and Príncipe (map only) **Sardicia (map only) **Saudi Arabia (map only) **Scotland (map only) **Seattle (map only) **Senegal (map only) **Seoul (map only) **Serbia (map only) **Sicily (map only) **Sierra Leone (map only) **Singapore (map only) **Slovakia (map only) **Slovenia (map only) **Somalia (map only) **South Africa (map only) **South America (map only) **South Korea (map only) **Spain (map only) **Sri Lanka (map only) **Sudan (map only) **Suriname (map only) **Swaziland (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Switzerland (map only) **Sydney (map only) **Syria (map only) **Taiwan (map only) **Tajikistan (map only) **Tanzania (map only) **Thailand (map only) **The Bahamas (map only) **The Hague (map only) **Togo (map only) **Tokyo (map only) **Tunisia (map only) **Turkey (map only) **Turkmenistan (map only) **Uganda (map only) **Ukraine (map only) **United Arab Emirates (map only) **United Kingdom **United States Embassy in London **United States of America (mentioned only) **Uruguay (map only) **Uzbekistan (map only) **Vancouver (map only) **Venezuela (map only) **Vienna (map only) **Vietnam (map only) **Vilnius (map only) **Wales (map only) **Warsaw (map only) **Washington, D.C. (map only) **Waterloo Station (map only) **Willoughby House **Yemen (map only) **Zambia (map only) **Zimbabwe (map only) *Organizations and titles **Agent **Carrier Air Wing Seven **Central Intelligence Agency **General **Interpol **Metropolitan Police Service **Open Cell **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Army **United States European Command **United States Marine Corps **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **4G (first appearance) **Aegis (mentioned only) **Airborne Warning and Control System (mentioned only) **Drone **Drone override module **Flight key **IP address **M4 **RQ-29 Vanguard (first appearance) **Satellite (mentioned only) See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) 905 D905